1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity storing device and electronic device, and more particularly, to an electricity storing device and electronic device capable of operating with excellent flexibility and meeting all kinds of power requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rechargeable battery is an energy storing device capable of performing charging and discharging operations repeatedly, and has been widely used in electronic devices or equipments requiring independent power, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic books, portable computers, electric cars, etc. Since all kinds of electronic devices or equipments may require different power, in order to reduce complexity of manufacturing processes, related manufacturers usually manufacture rechargeable battery cells conforming to a specific power specification, and then connect at least one rechargeable battery cells in series or in parallel to compose rechargeable batteries conforming to required specifications.
For example, please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional rechargeable battery 10. The rechargeable battery 10 includes a housing 100 and battery units 102, 104, 106, and can output power conforming to a specific specification, or receive power to perform energy storing operations via terminals 108, 110. The battery units 102, 104, 106 are energy storing devices of same specification, and is connected in series and packaged in the housing 100. In other words, if each fully-charged battery unit can generate power of 1V, the rechargeable battery 10 can output power of 3V via the terminals 108, 110.
Therefore, as long as an appropriate amount of battery units are assembled, i.e. connected in series or in parallel, the manufacturer can provide rechargeable batteries conforming to different specifications merely by manufacturing battery units of the same specification, so as to enhance manufacturing efficiency. However, the conventional rechargeable battery 10 has at least following two shortcomings.
First, in order to ensure stability and safety of products, the battery units 102, 104, 106 are irreversibly packaged in the housing 100, and the battery units 102, 104, 106 are usually immovable connected, e.g. soldering. In other words, users cannot easily remove the battery units 102, 104, 106. Even if the battery units 102, 104, 106 are removed by a special method, e.g. desoldering, the rechargeable battery 10 can not be easily recovered to an initial state. In such a situation, for an ordinary user, once one of the battery units 102, 104, 106 fails, the rechargeable battery 10 fails as well, and can not function as expected.
Second, in order to ensure safety of charging and discharging operations, protecting circuits (not shown in FIG. 1) need to be installed between the battery units 102 and 104 and between the battery units 104 and 106. Operating principles of the battery units 102, 104, 106 are reversible converting processes between electrical energy and chemical energy. If the converting processes are not properly controlled, the rechargeable battery 10 may be damaged, or even worse, cause explosion. Therefore, in order to ensure safety, protecting circuits need to be installed at least between the battery units 102 and 104 and between the battery units 104 and 106, which increases manufacturing cost. Besides, safety concerns are still arisen when the protecting circuits fail.
As can be seen from the above, the battery units of the conventional rechargeable battery can not be flexibly replaced, which does not meet a trend of resource saving, and can not effectively reduce manufacturing cost and safety concerns. Thus, there is a need for improvement.